


Written In Our Scars

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [4]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Intentional Scarring, M/M, Possessive Slit is Possessive, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux touches the healing scars, remembering the bite of Slit's blade as he used his favourite knife to carve the mark in to his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written In Our Scars

\---

Nux touches the healing scars, remembering the bite of Slit's blade as he used his favourite knife to carve the mark in to his arm, his blood had been warm as it slipped down his arm, a familiar feeling, before he had marked Slit right back. 

The pain of getting new scars like these was always worth it, it was always better to know that they had dome these themselves rather than wait for a Buzzard or another gang to catch them on a run in the desert. 

He didn't understand what Slit insisted on it, still doesn't understand if he was honest, but the mark was shiny and the look in Slits eyes when he ran his fingers over the healing mark was well worth it. Sometimes when he looked at the mark he left on his lancer he understood the heat he saw in the shorter Boys eyes. He had asked once, why Slit wanted to mark him, the other Boy hadn't answered but a smile had pulled it his lips and Nux thought that at least, was worth the pain. 

\---


End file.
